


Stars, Diamonds, Letters

by h_itoshi



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Also Chinen tops deal with it, Hickeys in questionable places, M/M, Shameless PWP, fake tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 02:04:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12049029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h_itoshi/pseuds/h_itoshi
Summary: The first time Yamada shows up with those tattoos is unfortunately at venue rehearsal where there are 45 other people around.





	Stars, Diamonds, Letters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quiznakeries](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiznakeries/gifts).



> I started this the day I went to the Dear concert, and then kind of didn't go on, but I'm a roll with wedding cake fics lately? I fully blame concert high and Yamada's stupid stupid neck tattoos for this fic. Also hi I wanted to compensate with a little otp since it's been a lot of other fics lately. (Wedding Cake Fic 6/8)

The first time Yamada shows up with those tattoos is unfortunately at venue rehearsal where there are 45 other people around.

He gets compliments for them as soon as he's unwrapped his scarf and assured everyone they're not real they're just scrub offs that he intends to wear in concert, just checking how well they last.

Chinen doesn't even know what to say, and in the end he can't do anything but try not to stare and keep himself as far away from Yamada as possible so he doesn't have any opportunities to look at him or talk to him without a specific reason. He just gets halfway through the thought of who made those before he gets scarily strong urges he's not sure he can control, and he decidedly stays out of Yamada's close vicinity for the rest of the day.

"Hey, you okay?" Takaki asks quietly during lunch after Chinen probably very obviously ignored Yamada trying to get his attention before he left for lunch.

"Sure." Chinen assures, smiling, and Takaki just raises an eyebrow but then shrugs and seems to accept it.

But of course, Chinen should have known, Takaki's not the only one picking up on Chinen's behaviour as something being wrong, and he feels a small hand on his shoulder while putting the last of his things in his bag before leaving.

He recognizes the hand, of course, and he steels himself before straightening up and turning around to face Yamada's worried expression, and Chinen immediately feels bad because he knows how stressed Yamada is without having to worry about his relationship too.

"Hey. What did I do?" Yamada asks, sounding a bit like a kicked puppy, but Chinen can't help his eyes from dropping to those English words on Yamada's skin, and before he knows it he's slammed Yamada back against the wall and pressed up against him, just breathing over the dark letters and Yamada's shocked sound ends a little breathy. "Who made this?"

Yamada just breathes for a few seconds, and Chinen can feel his pulse slow down a little bit after the shock, but it's still too quick to be normal. "... My make-up artist helped me."

Chinen doesn't reply, because even if that was the most probable answer, there are still irrational thoughts in his head that he's not sure he can get rid off.

"Oops, I guess this wasn't the right time to come in here, damn." Hikaru's voice suddenly says, but he sounds more smug than anything else, and Chinen steps back and lets Yamada go without even turning to look Hikaru's direction, instead returning to his packing.

"Aww, Yama-chan don't blush, guess your problems weren't so severe after all?" Inoo's voice says, and Chinen rolls his eyes as he shoulders his bag and turns to look at them.

Yamada looks a little sheepish but tells them to just go do whatever they were doing, while Inoo and Hikaru grin at each other and head for their stuff.

"Should we go?" Chinen asks softly, and Yamada nods, picking up his belongings at record speed.

"Don't scare me like that." Yamada says as soon as they're out of the room, and Chinen reaches for his hand, squeezing in apology.

"I'm sorry. I was just really unprepared for all these urges you gave me today."

"I wanted you to be surprised." Yamada admits, sounding a little awkward. "I just didn't expect it to take this form. Just hoped you'd tell me it was cool or maybe hot or something. Maybe."

"Well, it's more like I want to fuck you into next week." Chinen leans in to say, and Yamada wets his lips and the flash of heat in his eyes is unmistakeable before he clears his throat.

“So uhm, you're coming home with me then?”

“That was my intention.” Chinen smiles, thinking affectionately that if Yamada had expected anything else when he for once isn't doing 500 other things after concert rehearsal he would be terribly stupid.

Chinen waits patiently as they remove outerwear in Yamada's slightly untidy apartment, which honestly says so much about how busy he is, but patience only lasts for so long when Yamada unwraps his scarf and those irrational thoughts hit Chinen fresh in the face again. So he barely lets Yamada put his scarf aside before Chinen grabs his wrist and tugs him along towards the bedroom.

"Hey!" Yamada objects, sounding mostly surprised, but Chinen promptly ignores him until he can push him down onto the unmade bed and crawl on top.

“What's going _on_ with you today?” Yamada asks as Chinen finds his hands on either side of his head and laces their fingers together, but he sounds more surprised than upset.

Chinen hesitates for a moment, but then decides to speak what he's been thinking all day.

“... It's stupid, because I know these aren't real." Chinen mumbles, leaning down to brush his lips along the black on Yamada's neck. "But I still couldn't help but think if they were, of someone piercing your skin with a needle over and over."

Yamada shivers underneath him, but his breathy voice is a little accusing. "Does that turn you on?"

"It makes me want to kill someone." Chinen admits, pressing a gentle, lingering kiss against Yamada's warm skin.

"Yuri..." Yamada says, sounding incredulous, but he doesn't go on, and Chinen tries to elaborate without sounding like a crazy person.

"I just can't handle the thought of someone leaving a permanent mark on your skin when I can't even leave a temporary. Especially not here." Chinen finally says, punctuating his words with a careful nip at Yamada's throat that makes him jerk and clench his fingers around Chinen's.

"Damn." He breathes, hips slowly rolling up in a fluid motion and Chinen's eyes fall closed as he feels Yamada's reaction to their conversation.

"I'm sorry I'm jealous." Chinen says quietly, then withdraws enough to look at Yamada's expression. "It really is hot, but-"

"There are other places you could leave a mark." Yamada cuts him off, and Chinen is only surprised for a few seconds before meeting Yamada's dark eyes.

His fingers go to the waistband of Yamada's pants on their own, brushing over the fabric lightly. "There are?"

It's an unnecessary question since he's already hinting at it, but he needs Yamada's consent to his thoughts. He's very aware of what the consequences would be if someone spotted a hickey anywhere on Yamada's body.

"I have a little privacy still." Yamada mumbles and it's as good as consent. Chinen smiles and slips fingers under Yamada's shirt to slowly push it up, revealing abs that Yamada claims aren't defined enough anymore but Chinen presses a kiss to them anyway because they're good enough for him.

"You mean they haven't made you pose naked yet." He says, and Yamada sighs, but it's probably a reaction to Chinen's lips on his skin.

"I usually can keep my pants on." He says, interrupted halfway when Chinen pulls the shirt over his head, leaving his hair a mess.

"No nude anan then?" Chinen teases softly as he unlaces the knot on Yamada's sweatpants. "I had some hopes."

"You're lying." Yamada tells him, but helpfully lifts his hips as Chinen pulls his sweatpants and underwear down.

"I am." Chinen agrees as he discards Yamada's clothes on the floor, leaving him naked on his sheets. "They can have so much of you already. Something should be just mine."

Yamada smiles and stretches under Chinen's eyes, clearly comfortable enough in his skin even though Chinen's fully clothed, and his voice when he speaks is soft. “You can always have anything you want.”

The words inevitably make Chinen smile even though he's heard them before. He raises a hand to cup Yamada's cheek and leans down for a tender kiss to show how much he loves hearing that, and he feels Yamada arching up against him.

“Can I have you then?” He asks, knowing it's a lot to ask for in the middle of rehearsals, and they don't even do it that way much.

It takes a few seconds, but then Yamada nods slowly, looking up at Chinen under long lashes and it's so attractive. “If you're careful with me.”

“Wouldn't dream of anything else.” Chinen confirms and presses another soft kiss against Yamada's lips, because he knows that Yamada of all needs to be in the best possible shape.

“Also undress or I'll feel like a hooker.” Yamada adds, and Chinen can't help grinning even as he sits back up to be able to reach his clothes.

“I guess that's a roleplay for another night.” He can't help himself, and even though Yamada glares at him, his hands are quick to assist in Chinen's disrobing.

His clothes fall to the floor next to Yamada's, and he barely manages to reach out and grasp the lube from the bedside drawer before Yamada pulls him back for another long kiss. It's been a long time since they had time for each other just like this, Chinen thinks as he melts into the kiss with no hurry, feeling Yamada's skin against his everywhere they touch. And if there has been time, one or both of them were always too tired to do anything besides fall asleep together.

“I missed you.” Yamada mumbles when the kiss breaks, even though they see each other every day, and Chinen knows he feels the same way.

“I missed you, too.” He says, adding another gentle kiss before pulling back and reaching for the bottle he absently dropped in distraction. “A lot.”

Yamada's little smile is adorable and Chinen almost feels like his heart is exploding with feelings of how much he loves this man, how he wants to give him the world but it's still not enough.

“I'm glad.” Yamada says softly, the smile slowly fading from his lips as he blindly reaches out for the lube still loosely grasped by Chinen's fingers, making sure he properly takes it in hand. “Now show me how much.”

Chinen smiles even though the promising words send shivers down his spine, already planning to take Yamada to the edge of his sanity.

He takes his time spreading lubrication over his fingers, already feeling Yamada's impatient eyes on him because Yamada can't wait for anything, but he doesn't mind. He's got enough patience for both of them.

He drops the bottle aside for later use, then urges Yamada to lift one of his legs and hooks it over his own shoulder, pressing a gentle kiss against the inside of his knee.

He lets his sticky fingers brush against Yamada's thigh as he moves his hand down, a little to let Yamada know where he is but mostly because he knows Yamada secretly likes getting messy even though he always complains about it.

Yamada's eyes fall closed on a sigh when Chinen's fingers find his entrance, gently circling the muscles until he feels them relax under his fingertips, but then a little more just to tease. Not until Yamada's hips roll impatiently does he slide a first finger inside. It's tight, it's always so tight with Yamada because he stresses all the time and all his muscles tense up as soon as he gets out of bed in the morning, but it's all good like this. Chinen doesn't mind taking his time to make him fall apart.

He works his way past the initial resistance, slowly sliding his whole finger inside, and Yamada exhales slowly as a hand comes up to find Chinen's that's wrapped around his thigh, holding his legs apart.

Chinen smiles and lets Yamada's fingers slip between his own thigh and Chinen's hand for something to hold on to, then easily leans forward to press a gentle kiss against those knuckles.

Yamada gasps as Chinen lets his tongue flick out for just a touch, then drags his lips along Yamada's hand to his thigh instead.

He's still working slowly with his single finger, and it's gradually getting easier to move but he intends to stick with just one for another while as he presses gentle kisses along Yamada's thigh.

It takes him a little while to find a spot he likes, enough on the inside and high up on Yamada's thigh that it wouldn't show through ripped jeans either, and lets his kiss linger for a little longer there, lazily dragging his lips over the area to sensitize it before parting his lips over the skin, and he feels Yamada contract around his finger and his grip on Chinen's hand tightens.

Chinen carefully lets his tongue come out into the kiss, and Yamada makes a faint noise as Chinen gradually gets rougher with his mouth, teasing with teeth and sucking kisses, waiting until Yamada's little noises are louder and more frustrated before he really takes the skin between his lips to suck. He never really makes hickeys, considering how it could never be let to show, and he's dated Yamada far too long to have done it to someone else in present time. He knows they're meant to be a teenage thing and it's not cool to have them, but he has this thing for it anyway, probably for the simple reason that he can't do them.

He's even fantasized about grabbing Yamada's hair to pull his head back and suck a bruising hickey into his skin, show the world that Yamada sleeps with someone and that everyone should keep their drooling looks to themselves. He's wondered what Yamada would look like with a hickey, because he's never seen it, and he doesn't think Yamada's ever had one. Which just makes the idea even more appealing.

Yamada's hips jerk when Chinen adds a little scrape of teeth against the skin, legs twitching a little like he wants to close them but still not, and his small moan is enough for Chinen to suck harder.

When he's satisfied, he pulls back, lips feeling a little numb, and he watches the stark red area with little purple dots, knowing it'll be all purple eventually and can't keep from smiling. His finger slides easily in and out by now, and he glances up at Yamada to see his shallow, quick breath and pink cheeks, eyes squeezed closed and his cock fully hard against his stomach.

“Does it feel good Ryosuke?” Chinen has to ask, even though the answer is obvious before him, but he likes watching the shudder run through Yamada at his name being spoken in Chinen's rough voice.

“Yes.” He admits, dark eyes slowly fluttering open to look up at Chinen, and it's so attractive. Once upon a time Yamada refused to say anything in bed, was ashamed to speak what he wanted and even if something didn't feel good, but he's better now. Much better. Sometimes he talks so dirty Chinen comes too fast and Yamada loves it, that bastard. “Do another. And fucking add another finger.”

Chinen has to smile at his impatience even though Yamada's low voice makes his skin tingle, and obediently pulls his finger out to go back in with two. There's resistance again, but not nearly as much as the first one, and Chinen slows the pace in order not to hurt him, even though Yamada's hips roll to try and make him go faster.

“Stay still.” Chinen reprimands him softly, and Yamada moans in protest but stills his hips as well as he can.

At least until Chinen leans down to taint a new patch of skin, this time going even higher, closer to the junction of thigh and hip, high enough that his temple accidentally brushes Yamada's erection and hips push up on their own.

Chinen pointedly tilts his head a little in order not to, but Yamada makes a frustrated sound and Chinen knows his hair still falls down enough to be an occasional teasing little touch. Yamada shifts relentlessly, the several onslaughts probably a lot to handle with Chinen's mouth on his skin, fingers slowly stretching him open and small, teasing brushes against his erection, making his little moans half frustration, half pleasure.

Chinen draws back from another glowing hickey, and he does intend to make another, but he glances over at Yamada's erection and he can't keep from pressing a kiss against it, making Yamada jump and a loud moan tears from his lips.

“Yuri. Come on.” He whines, and Chinen smiles because he's not nearly done yet.

“Not yet.” He mumbles in response, drawing back enough not to be tempted to just seek out Yamada's prostate and suck him off until he comes all over himself.

He purposely isn't looking for that perfect spot inside of him, he knows where to go but avoids it in order to draw this out and drive Yamada crazy. Instead he slides his fingers slowly in and out, almost all the way out just for the tease, and every other time spreads his fingers as well as he can, even though he knows Yamada could definitely take a third by now.

“Yes, yet, come on, please.” Yamada complains, voice breathy and the flush spreading down his chest makes him look so good it's hard to refuse him anything. “Yuriii.”

“Shush or I'll fuck you right now and you don't want that.” Chinen threatens, then slips in a third finger before Yamada can protest that yes he does, he wants it now, then get what he wants and limp tomorrow.

Instead, Yamada just groans, thigh twitching a little as he reflexively spreads his legs further and Chinen has to take a deep breath to maintain his own patience. It's worth the effort to hold out after all.

He leans in for a third and final mark, figuring one for each finger is symbolic and all, but this time he's a little more careless about where he attaches his lips, dares going a little closer to where it could theoretically show through those ripped jeans that Yamada likes a lot lately. He sucks a little harder, gets less careful with his teeth and curls his fingers deep inside Yamada at the same time, pulling a beautiful, clear moan from him that's one of the higher notes he can hit, and it's the best sound Chinen knows.

“Yuri, fuck, I-” He starts, hands scrambling for something of him to hold on to, fingers tangling in Chinen's hair and grasping his shoulder as he arches up, cutting himself off with another moan.

Chinen involuntarily pulls back from his final hickey at the not too gentle hair pulling, his own lips parting on a gasp at the good pain rushing down his spine.

But as he looks at the abused skin before him, he figures it'll do anyway, gently pressing a lingering kiss against the throbbing bruise while teasingly rubbing his fingers over that area inside him that has Yamada nearly pulling his hair out while little desperate sounds fall from his lips.

There's no problem moving his fingers now, he can easily spread them and Yamada arches restlessly, the hand on Chinen's shoulder altering squeezing with clawing and Chinen considers going for a fourth finger just because he can.

He sits back enough to easily look at Yamada's face, finding his eyes closed and cheeks glowing pink, lips swollen and parted as quick breaths pass, bringing moans and little whines out with them and he decides to have mercy.

He raises his non-sticky hand to detangle Yamada's shaky fingers from his hair in order to sit back enough to reach the lube, and Yamada whines as he pulls his fingers out to be able to use both hands.

Yamada's eyes flutter open at the pop of the cap, dark dark eyes watching him as Chinen lubes his own erection and it feels so good he shivers, a little vocal gasp escaping his lips and he has to force himself to stop stroking.

He positions himself properly, feeling Yamada's involuntary clenching against the tip of his erection as he leans over him, bracing himself on either side of his chest and leans in to press a kiss against his chest just to tease a little more.

“Yuri.” Yamada breathes, tone desperate as he pushes his hips up to try and get Chinen's cock inside on his own. “ _Please_.”

It wasn't what Chinen was waiting for exactly, but it sounds so good, so wanton and raw and in reality he can't deny Yamada anything he wants. He presses inside slowly, feeling Yamada's body rejecting and welcoming him at the same time, the moan torn from Yamada's lips a vocal representation of how it's too much and still not enough, and Yamada's hands grab onto his back, clutching at muscles for something to hold on to.

Chinen has to bite his lip against the hot pressure, it's been so long his body clearly forgot how much this drains his self-control, but he still manages to keep the slow pace until he's as far in as he can go and Yamada's shuddering in his arms.

Chinen's lips part soundlessly as he feels Yamada's muscles contracting around him, taking him somehow deeper and he just wants to fuck him until he can't think, but he knows he needs to wait first.

He leans down a little further, his lips brushing skin as he lazily rubs them along collarbones, and Yamada moans low in his throat, hands clawing a little at his back and hips rolling up, and Chinen knows he's ready.

His first thrust is slow and shallow, but Yamada still groans, head falling back against the pillows to shamelessly let out everything he feels through parted lips and it's so fucking hot.

Chinen easily builds up a rhythm, slow but deep enough to have them both gasping for breath whenever he goes as far in as he can, clutching onto each other to release some of the pressure, and Chinen's lips are dangerously close to the black symbols on Yamada's neck, having to actively remind himself he can't bite and suck at them.

One of Yamada's hands let go of his back, trailing into his hair and Chinen knows he's about to lose any control he had as Yamada's fingers run through strands and tighten when a thrust hits him deep enough to have him moaning.

Chinen echoes his sound, the next thrust getting a little rougher, angled a little different and Yamada arches, whimpering and it's suddenly too much, too tight, too hot and Chinen gives up trying to stay controlled.

He speeds up, getting rougher as he's getting closer, hands relocating to slip under Yamada's shoulder blades, grabbing onto his shoulders for more leverage.

Yamada's reduced to a moaning mess, barely getting his breaths out between the little moans and gasps and whines falling from his lips, his entire body tensing at every thrust and Chinen holds out with touching him, hoping he doesn't have to.

He shifts a little more, and finally he hits that perfect angle, Yamada crying out and clawing at Chinen like he can't help it, doesn't know where he is or what's going on, and Chinen leans down to press a hot, wet kiss against his throat and that's all it takes.

Yamada convulses in his arms, arching and throwing his head back, lips parting soundlessly as his erection spurts aimlessly between them, staining his own chest and stomach as well as Chinen's.

Chinen bites his lip against the pressure, against the simple primal urge to keep fucking Yamada until he comes himself, and it's so hard to hold out because he's so close.

Yamada whines as his body finally goes limp again, the last of the pleasure shuddered out, and he sounds almost broken.

“Too much too much.” He gets out, the words half a moan and half a whine, so Chinen pulls out even though he doesn't really want to, immediately wrapping a hand around himself and starts stroking, only needing a couple really good ones to finally release, blending his own come in with Yamada's on his stomach.

He crashes on top of Yamada once he's done, squeezing the sticky hot mess between them but he doesn't care because he needs a kiss almost more than he needed to come.

Yamada sighs softly against his lips when they press gently together, but his arms raise to wrap around Chinen's neck to hold him close, drawing the kiss out longer and it's all perfect.

“Are you okay?” Chinen mumbles after what feels like forever of soft lazy kisses, and Yamada smiles against his lips.

“If this is how you're gonna fuck me after every time I wear tattoos I won't survive this tour.” He says, and Chinen laughs softly.

“Not everytime.” He says, letting one of his hands run along Yamada's body to gently caress his inner thigh. “You're safe until these fade.”

Yamada laughs and Chinen pulls back enough to look at his face, soft smile and glittering eyes and he's suddenly filled up with how much he loves him.

He leans down for another lingering kiss to convey his feelings, and Yamada kisses back like he understands exactly.

“Let's take a bath.” Chinen says instead when the kiss breaks, figuring some words are just needless to speak.

“Mmm.” Yamada agrees. “You'll have to help me get rid off these tattoos.”

Chinen laughs, thinking that it'll feel pretty good to at least be the one to remove them.

 

~*~

 

 


End file.
